Mid-Game Toriel Visit
by Aceheroic
Summary: I was kind of disappointed when I could "date" Papyrus and Alphys, and be friend undyne in their own unique side quests, but to go a whole game without re-visiting Toriel -w- come on. 0w0 so im making my own side-quest. This is…not a date nor a friendship, but imagine flowey telling you: "Maybe you should see Toriel and check up on her."


Mid-Game Toriel Visit

By Aceheroic

I was kind of disappointed when I could "date" Papyrus and Alphys, and be friend undyne in their own unique side quests, but to go a whole game without re-visiting Toriel -w- come on. 0w0 so im making my own side-quest. This is…not a date nor a friendship, but imagine flowey telling you: "Maybe you should see Toriel and check up on her." So yeah, leave a comment and favorite if you liked this! ^w^

(Also, this does contain late game content, so this is after your first neutral run, after your date with Alphys, but before the lab segment. Most of this is gonna be Goat Mother material, so BIAS beware.)

Snowdin…

The human had traveled from Alphys's lab to Snowdin to see if anything, and they mean anything had changed with the door to the ruins. While they were walking up to the broken branch in the woods, they spotted Sans walking over to the door.

"Knock knock." He called knocking.

"Who's there?" a voice called from the door.

"Knock knock."

"Um… who is it?"

"Knock knock~."

"Please! Who is there?!"

"Don't worry it was only a knock knock joke." Sans said chuckling as the human heard a snorty laugh from the inside of the door.

The human walked up to Sans and Sans quickly turned to them. "Shhh, hang on a moment. I got a good one cooking." He whispered and turn back to the door. "So, you like bad jokes right?"

"Well, yes, of course."

"Hey, whatever FLOATS YOUR GOAT~." He said as the woman on the other side giggled.

"Oh, how HUMERUS." The lady called again.

Sans then laughed. "So kid, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

The lady stopped. "Excuse me, are you talking to someone out there?"

"Uh, yeah, its that human you told me to look after." Sans called.

"The… child?" the voice got softer.

The human then walked up to the door. They decided to call out: 'Mom?' (Optional: Toriel?)

This left the trio in a silence. Toriel then called out: "I'm sorry to cut the jokes short, but do you mind if we have a moment alone?" she called.

Sans nodded. "Sure. I needed to get to linner anyway, knock 'em dead kid." He said walking away.

The human heard the door creep open and the human steps in. Toriel is standing in the door way, looking tired and beat. "Hello my child… it is i…well, you know." She said looking down. "… I know I said once you leave you should not come back… however, shortly after, it started to get quiet, and I've done a lot of thinking. I wanted to apologize for what I made you do. You didn't wish to hurt me, and i attacked you for it. I deeply apologize for it." She said.

The human only gave a smile and ran into her arms, embracing her tightly. Toriel blushed and hugged back. "I missed you too… my child." They then stopped the embrace and Toriel offered a hand. "Shall we have some pie?"

The human nodded and took her hand. The human and monster met in the dinning room where a plate of pie was served. "Fresh from my own two hands." She said sitting down. "Now, I guess I should say, I've heard nothing but great things from your travels… enjoying the scenery, solving so many difficult puzzles, and making friends. Its funny in a way, I thought the majority of the underground would stop at nothing to kill you. But seeing how far you've come, it fills me with hope. I guess, I should thank you for proving me wrong. However, one monster… Asgore… have you met him yet?"

The human nodded, making Toriel blink. "Oh, really? Does he still, you know?"

The human nodded yes. Toriel looks down. "I was afraid of that. My child, I have many doubts that asgore will listen to your pleas to not fight. You might have to fight him to get him to even listen to you at all. I'm afraid he'll hurt you in the process." She said patting your head. "…I know you have made many friends in the underground. I'm very proud my child. Hehe, I knew a friendly conversation would take you far here." She giggled.

Toriel then sighed. "Well, if there is anything you need, you're welcome to stay my child." She said leaving the table to her chair.

The human takes the pie and walks to toriel, engaging in conversation. "Oh! My child, what can I do for you?"

The human points to the book she is reading. Toriel smiles. "Oh, this is just a history book, would you like me to teach you something about our history?" she asked. The human nodded and sat down as Toriel turned the book to them. "Long ago…" the scene blacks out and fades in. "…and our brand new home was established, and the king dubbed it, 'New Home.'" She said shutting the book. "Oh! My! Its like a dream come true, like a school teacher. Do you wish for more lessons?" she asked excitedly. The human nodded. "Good! Hmm, how about some math?" she asked. The hours pass by as the human falls asleep from the learning and Toriel sneaks them to bed.

The human soon climbs out of bed and enters the living room. Toriel noticed them. "Ah, my child. You were learning so much you fell asleep… so I brought you to bed. I never felt more confident teaching such a willing student. If you need anything, just ask." She said smiling.

The human then approached Toriel and began a conversation with her. "Oh! How can I help you?" she asked. You decide to ask her about the children. "…oh… my i… it's a heavy subject my child. If you still insist, I can tell you." She said as the child nodded. "Very well. Long ago, I was a queen for Asgore. My child, Asriel, was exploring the ruins one day and found a human who had fallen down here. He brought them back and we healed them, and after their recovery, we decided to bring them into our family. However, a few years later… they became ill and died later that night, and like some sick joke… my son absorbed their soul, left, and came back only to die in my golden flower garden he loved so much." she then went quiet for a moment. "…from that day forward, Asgore declared war again, and killed 6 humans thus far. I wish… I was able to convince him, but he was too stubborn to reason with." She said as the scene lightened up. "I don't want you to be a 7th soul lost to the underground, I want you to go home, find your happy ending, and live in peace." She said smiling before frowning. "Sorry for rambling like the old gal I am… was there anything else?" she asked curiously.

The human asked her about staying with her. "W-what? My child? I… I couldn't make you stay. Unless, that's what you want." She said blushing.

The human decides to stay as a part of Toriel's family. Thus with the decision, the human calls her 'mother'. (optional: Part of a friendship)

"Mother… there it is again, you mean it, don't you? Okay, my child, you made this old goat cry." The human then hugs Toriel and she hugs the human back. "Then its settled, i'll take care of you for as long as you require. My child, I wont let anything bad happen to you. If you need me, call, and I'll be there to help you no matter what." She said smiling as she kissed the human's forehead.

The human then is free to move about the house, and out the exit, however, before they leave, Toriel catches up to them. "My child! You cant leave yet!" she then gives them a special item. "Not with out this." She winks. "I love you my child, be safe out there, and if you need me, give my door a knock." She said hugging them one last time before heading back to the ruins.

Upon leaving the ruins back into the snowy forest, the human then encounters a gang of dummies. "Sup! I got friends this time. You're gonna pay!"

The human then retreats to the door and bangs on it. "?" Before knocking again, the dummies then trap the human in a battle. "Time to pay your due!"

ACT: the human calls for mom. "What? Crying for your mommy? What? Too scared to fight? Boo-hoo, I'm a human, and I'm too whimpy to fight. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

(optional) ACT: the human calls for Toriel's assistance. "What is up with you? Calling for help. Whimp! you're gonna get it now!"

the dummy's missiles try to hit the human, but were then burnt to a crisp. "…what the?"

The battle ends with Toriel standing behind the human outside the ruins. "…you will not harm my child." She said sternly.

"I'll harm anyone I want! I don't care! I don't care!" the dummy said before toriel sent a flame attack at it and sent the dummy up to the ceiling of the underground. The rest scampered off as Toriel sighed.

"What a awful creature, messing with my own family. Are you hurt?" she asked the human. She heals any damage and hugs them. "I was glad to assist you my child. Just, be careful, alright?" she asked while heading back to the ruins.

The End of the Side-quest.


End file.
